Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to data monitoring and analysis. The embodiments herein are particularly related to monitoring and analysis of batch process in an information technology (IT) system.
Description of the Related Art
Advances in technology have allowed organizations to expand the business opportunities and open new markets across the globe. With this expansion, the organization creates and processes huge amounts of data in batches. Batch processing refers to computer programs that are executed usually in an offline mode (after working hours) as a sequence of operations with minimal or no human intervention. Further, the organizations use a plurality of methods and systems to monitor performance data related to a batch job for various purposes. The purposes of monitoring and analyzing performance data include but are not limited to anomaly detection, fraud detection, root-cause analysis, analyzing enterprise risk, overall system health monitoring, and the like.
A number of approaches are used for fulfilling the above-mentioned purposes. The examples of the approaches include, but are not limited to density based techniques, cluster-based analysis, replication of the neural network, and the like. However, the conventional methods for monitoring performance health of batch jobs faces many problems including but not limited to scalability issues, lack of a consolidated view of performance levels across batch jobs, limited information for detection of performance issues across jobs and the technology stack, lack of co-relation between batch performance and infrastructure utilization, and the like.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method for efficient and effective monitoring of batch job performance to get a consolidated picture across health of multiple batch jobs. Further, there is a need for a system and method for monitoring performance of batch job for quickly identifying the batch jobs that have degraded performance levels for immediate remediation. Still further, there is a need for a system and method for monitoring performance of batch jobs at various levels to understand the root-cause of the problem, either in the sub-batches or the infrastructure components used by the batch jobs.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages, and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.